A Friend in Time
by Samantha Cranor
Summary: Fe9 Soren & Ike take a walk through unclamed territory, Soren remembers he once lived here. SorenOc later shapters
1. Remembrance

A Friend in Time

"Mm." Soren moaned walking by Ike.

"What Wrong Soren? You've been acting weird since we came to this country side?" Ike question

"I use to live here." He sighed "I use to work with them."

"Why don't we pay them a visit them." Ike suggested

"What?" Soren yelped

The pair walked down the old country road, farms came and went. The wind blew softly around them chilling the summer air. They walked by a crop farm and Soren stopped walking, his eyes fixed on a boy working in the fields. He shot off running towards the fence.

"RAY! RAY!" Soren shouted "Over here!"

"Huh? Hey there travelers can I help ya'll?" Ray asked giving them both an ear to ear grin.

"Ray…It's me?" Soren murmured

"Pipsqueak?" Ray gasped golden eyes wider then humanly possible "Oh thank the goddess! It is you your…your alive!

"Is Anamee still here?" Soren asked

"Well if she wasn't I'd be looken' for work still." Ray chuckled "Whose yer friend?"

"Hi. I'm Ike. Of the Griel mercenaries." He half smiled at the man

"Look's like someone taught the human manners." Ray smirked

"Hey! If you call me a human I guess I'll call you a _subhuman_." Ike snapped

"I ani't no subhuman!" Ray sneered

"Wait! Ray, to _human's_ here there called beroc. Ike, He's not a laguz he's a demon" Soren explained

"Err…Sorun? Anamee's back. You better be a runnen." Ray shivered pulling on his colorless locks

"Ray…I'm home." Anamee shouted

"Now or Nevur buddy." Ray chattered his teeth

"What are you so scared about? She's just a girl." Ike asked

"Don't caller' that!" Ray warned

"Ya Ike. She's a girl that can kick your butt in sword fighting." Soren smirked

"Oh really? I think I'll challenge her to a fight." Ike sneered

"Ray, what are yer…..Ahh." Anamee gasped

"Hi." Soren waved

"So…sore…Soren!" Anamee stammered

"…" Everyone was silent

"Soren, you jerk!" She shouted punching him right in the kisser

"Ugh!" Soren gagged

"Hey! What ya do that for!" Ike yelled pulling out his sword

"Stay outta this human!" Anamee glared

"It's beroc Annie." Ray corrected

"Shut it Ranndi!" She snapped


	2. Addmit

A Friend in Time

"Mm." Soren moaned walking by Ike.

"What Wrong Soren? You've been acting weird since we came to this country side?" Ike question

"I use to live here." He sighed "I use to work with them."

"Why don't we pay them a visit them." Ike suggested

"What!?" Soren yelped

The pair walked down the old country road, farms came and went. The wind blew softly around them chilling the summer air. They walked by a crop farm and Soren stopped walking, his eyes fixed on a boy working in the fields. He shot off running towards the fence.

"RAY!!! RAY!!!" Soren shouted "Over here!"

"Huh? Hey there travelers can I help ya'll?" Ray asked giving them both an ear to ear grin.

"Ray…It's me?" Soren murmured

"Pipsqueak?" Ray gasped golden eyes wider then humanly possible "Oh thank the goddess! It is you your…your alive!

"Is Anamee still here?" Soren asked

"Well if she wasn't I'd be looken' for work still." Ray chuckled "Whose yer friend?"

"Hi. I'm Ike. Of the Griel mercenaries." He half smiled at the man

"Look's like someone taught the human manners." Ray smirked

"Hey! If you call me a human I guess I'll call you a _subhuman_." Ike snapped

"I ani't no subhuman!" Ray sneered

"Wait! Ray, to _human's_ here there called beroc. Ike, He's not a laguz he's a demon" Soren explained

"Err…Sorun? Annie's back. You better be a runnen." Ray shivered pulling on his colorless locks

"Ray…I'm home." Anamee shouted

"Now or Nevur buddy." Ray chattered his teeth

"What are you so scared about? She's just a girl." Ike asked

"Don't caller' that!" Ray warned

"Ya Ike. She's a girl that can kick your butt in sword fighting." Soren smirked

"Oh really? I think I'll challenge her to a fight." Ike sneered

"Ray, what are you…..Ahh." Anamee gasped

"Hi." Soren waved

"So…sore…Soren!" Anamee stammered

"…" Everyone was silent

"Soren, you jerk!" She shouted punching him right in the kisser

"Ugh!" Soren gagged

"Hey! What ya do that for!" Ike yelled pulling out his sword

"Stay outta this human!" Anamee glared

"It's beroc Annie." Ray corrected

"Shut it Ranndi!" She snapped

The previous day had been shocking for, Anamee. She sat in her room thinking about everything that happened. She tried to sort her feelings out.

When she first met Soren he was about dead, a mental man took him in. When she first laid eyes on the boy, her young seven year old body was feeling something it never felt before…love…she fell in love with the young boy.

"Why did I fall for him? I'm a demon…he's Branded…just like when a demon & human mate…this is a, Beroc & Laguz." Anamee thought to her self slamming down on her makeshift bed. "Together nothing will be made."

_Knock…knock…knock…knock_

"Annie? Are yer in here?" Ray asked still banging on the door

"WHAT!" Anamee yelled at the top of her lungs

"Can I came…err…come in?" Ray corrected himself

"Yes. You've been practicing your grammar haven't you?" Anamee groaned rubbing her redden eyes

"Yas! Umm…Yes!" Ray smiled

"Good job. Oh and it's you not yer." Anamee giggled

"Aww shucks Annie." Ray laughed "Ani't nevur gonna be as good as…you…!" Ray corrected

"Heh…It's, I'm not ever going to be as good as you." Anamee smiled slightly

"Aww…well. I've come to talk bout Soren." Ray strained his face into a frown

"…I can't believe he's back…let alone alive." Anamee sighed

"It was hard loosing him…especially after Kumara died." Ray twitched his bottom lip

"First my big brother went away, than my little sister was murdered, then Soren just got up and left…just a week after she died…and without saying goodbye." Anamee sobbed

"Aww Anamee, it'll be all right, he's alive. And there commander gave us an offer." Ray cooed stroking his friends raven locks

"What?" She asked

"They asked us too join there group…and fight long side Crimea." Ray grinned

"Why should we?" Anamee asked smirking

"Well you'd be close to Soren." Ray chimed "I know yer been a crushen on him."

"It's…YOU!" Anamee shouted

"Ahh…Annie?" Ray cried hurt

"My names not Annie. It's Amelia! Anamee!" She yelled

"Yer know I can't say that. That's why I call you Annie!" Ray cried running out of the house

"Ray please wait!' Anamee shouted

Anamee ran out of the house searching for Ray. She looked all over the farm for the white fox but could not find her friend any were.

"Hey you wait!" Ike shouted an Anamee

"What?" She huffed

"Why did you hit Soren?" He asked

"None of your business." She snapped

"Plenty mine when you hurt my friend." He sneered

"He left me okay. Right after my sister died, I didn't even get over her death yet then he left! He just left a letter saying…I couldn't take up your offer, I'm sorry, I love you all. Do you know how that feels?" She sobbed her topaz eyes turning red

"Whoa. Cool it." Ike backed up

"Good day!" She yelled

Anamee stormed off and went to find Ray……or Soren.

"Anamee? What did you do to Ray?" Soren asked shyly

"I got mad at him…Okay!" She snapped

"Why were you so mad at me? I didn't think you'd care that much if I left." Soren asked looking at her with crimson eyes

"I care about you more than you'll ever know…Soren…I…I…I think I love you." She whispered

"What?" Soren gasped

"I love you." Anamee repeated backing him up against a barn

"Ana…." Soren was cut off by Anamee's mouth covering his.

She kissed him the first kiss of his life…her thin strong arms wrapped around his this waist pulling his lean body closer to her's. She nibbled slightly on his lip with her sharp teeth. Soren broke the kiss, and pushed the older girl away.

"Amelia. I have to go." Soren stammered racing down the dirt road

**Ok My first story hope it didn't suck.**


End file.
